Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 6.14 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown, and 8.57 inches of rain fell in Luis's hometown. During the same storm, 13.1 inches of snow fell in Daniel's hometown. How much more rain fell in Luis's town than in Ashley's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ashley's town from the amount of rain in Luis's town. Rain in Luis's town - rain in Ashley's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ Luis's town received 2.43 inches more rain than Ashley's town.